


Lusting Loki

by JaeChaos88



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aliens, Asgard (Marvel), Bondage, F/M, Falling In Love, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeChaos88/pseuds/JaeChaos88
Summary: In an unfortunate turn of events, Lyla is convicted of theft, for stealing an Asgardian necklace and sent to Asgard from Earth in a diplomatic attempt at justice. She has a 5 year sentence, but since she wasn't the original thief they give her a chance to serve her time outside of prison by being a servant to Loki. But he has her tending to more than just house work...
Relationships: Loki/Lyla (OC)
Kudos: 10





	Lusting Loki

I couldn’t believe my own species would hand me over for a crime I didn’t even commit. Okay, I’ll be honest…I kind of committed it. But I only second hand committed it. If that even makes sense. Anyway, let’s cut to the start of my story, don’t worry, I’m not going to go into detail about my shitty childhood because it actually wasn’t all that bad until my parents kicked me out. Now that I think about it, a little backstory may help.

So, my mom was a florist, my dad was a cop, and my older sister was their favorite. I know, I know. Parents don’t have “favorites” but she without a doubt helped cause the chain of events that led me getting here. Not that I’m complaining now.

Me and my sister used to participate in the usual teenage trouble. Sneaking out late, smoking pot, inviting our boyfriends over in the middle of the night while our parents slept. I eventually grew up and got serious about my life but my sister, Abby, still liked getting in trouble.

“We need to talk.” I remember the sternness of my father’s face when I walked through the door. I followed him into the kitchen where my mom was waiting. She could barely look at me.

“What’s wrong?”

My dad emptied a small make up bag onto the table and removed a bag of coke from the pile. I took a seat next to my mom.

“I knew she was smoking pot, but I didn’t know she was doing anything heavy.”

“Don’t give me that, Lyla.” My dad had apparently convinced himself it was mine because Abby decided to keep her stash hidden in MY room.

“Dad, that is NOT mine.”

Abby walked in just in time to explain everything, or so I thought. She saw us in the kitchen and immediately knew what was up after seeing her makeup scattered on the table.

“Come on in here, sweetheart.” Funny how he went from bad cop to good cop once she got home. “You know about this?”

She immediately looked at me and then my dad. “Yea…I know about it…”

Abby, was a cadet at the police academy, so it was kind of a surprise to me when instead of doing the right thing she decided to throw me under the bus.

“She has a problem…”

“What the fuck Abby? That’s YOUR make up bag!”

“Hey! Watch your mouth!” My dad switched back over to bad cop as he pointed his finger down at me. “Pack your shit and get the hell out!”

“Jack…” My mom’s voice cracked, but at least she attempted to protest. Abby just stood there looking at the ground.

“I’m not boarding a junkie under my roof.”

“Wow. You know, you’re gonna make one hell of a policewoman.” I grabbed my backpack and started to head up to my room to pack what I could.

My dad was waiting by the front door when I finished. I could tell he was disappointed, but it was for the wrong child. I gave my mom a hug, told her I loved her, and left.

Now let’s fast forward a few years. I ended up dropping out of school and taking up a full-time job at a bar. It was actually a strip club, but I worked the bar. Tips were decent enough, but the owner liked to skim a little extra off the top from time to time, so I occasionally skimmed a little myself.

I was the one responsible for bringing the till up to his office at the end of the night for counting. At first, I thought it was because he suspected me of shorting the drawer, but then I realized he really like to watch me as I counted out the money. I could have been stuffing $20 dollar bills into my cleavage and he never would have noticed because he was too busy leaning back in his chair staring at my ass.

He kept a safe in his office with a combination lock, but inside of the safe was another lock box with items he acquired from his little henchmen who worked the streets. So, one night I decided to give myself a bonus for putting up with the pervert.

“Hey, Monty, there’s a guy down by the stage causing problems with Candi.”

“Ugh. Don’t start without me.” He slapped me on the ass as he walked by. I picked up a few useful tricks as a teen. Picking locks was one I was particularly good at. I had seen him put the combination in several times, so I had a pretty good idea of the code, but he wore the key to the second lock around his fat sweaty neck. I counted to three and then immediately went to breaking into the safe.

I grabbed a couple of $50 dollar bills and a gold necklace with a blue pearlescent stone in the center. It looked like it would fetch me a couple hundred. Instead it caught me a court case with SHIELD agents and Asgardians. Apparently, the necklace belonged to the Queen of Asgard. I was found guilty of theft and sentence to 5 years in prison, but instead of serving my sentence out locally on planet Earth, the Asgardians asked it be carried out in their custody.

Imagine the feeling you get on a rollercoaster when your stomach drops. That initial adrenaline rush, the excitement just before hitting that first loop and plunging down. Now imagine that feeling intensified as everything around you turns to a blur and you suddenly come to a stop. That’s what it feels like going through the Bifrost. Light speed travel without a ship to protect your internal organs from the G-Force.

“Now, Heimdall for someone all-knowing and all seeing you are not good at this game.” Loki floated 4 cards in front of him.

“I am not in the mood for any of your parlor tricks Loki.” I don’t think I’ve ever seen the man blink. It’s no wonder he is “all seeing”. He took a step to the side. “I’d move if I were you.”

Loki took a step to the left just as me and Lady Sif came through the Bifrost. I fell to my knees fighting the urge to puke.

“When you guys send me back could you get me some Benadryl or a bottle of Valium before take off?” I’ve never felt more sick in my life and I had the flu and food poisoning at the same time.

“Ask me again in 5 years.” For a warrior, Lady Sif was pretty cool. Obviously, she was there transporting me, a prisoner, but she had a very light-hearted demeanor. To be honest I don’t think she agreed to me being punished, but she had a job to do and it was her duty to see me to my cell.

“That’s the thief?” I could hear Loki ask Heimdall as we walked down the rainbow bridge.

He sarcastically replied. “No, she’s part of our new student exchange program.”

I cannot begin to describe Asgard to you. Think about the most extravagant fantasy land full of green forests, crystal blue waters, fresh unpolluted air, shining towers in a city on a mountain, and then understand that the image you’ve created is like comparing finger painting to a Picasso. You just can’t imagine a world like it without having your mind literally blown. Lady Sif had to drag me along by my arm because I couldn’t look and walk at the same time.

“Pegasus’…you guys have pegasus’!” Horses were my favorite animals growing up and seeing them with wings flying around made me feel like I was 6 again.

“Can you not use your eyes and feet at the same time?” Asked Sif.

She took me to see Odin first and return the necklace.

“So. This is the thief?”

“This is a thief, your majesty. The one who had the necklace on her.”

He sat in his chair for a moment looking down on me scratching his chin. To be honest when I heard the name Odin, I kind of expected him to look more…heroic. Instead he looked more like a Florida retiree.

I figured my stay wouldn’t be two bad. Everything was so exotic…except the prison. So, Asgardians are a little behind the times in their method of imprisonment. Lady Sif walked me down a dark stairway to what looked like the palace basement. The staircase illuminated a few steps at a time as we made our way down. Once we entered the holding area I got a little nervous. Okay, okay, I was damn near scared straight. There were monsters, aliens, behind force fields. I froze.

“Come on.” Urged Sif. All I could do was shake my head.

“Nope. Uh uh.”

“I refuse to drag you to your cell.”

“Good. That means I can stay right here.”

I felt a shock come from the cuffs she had placed on me. They were big, bulky, and packed a good punch when the stun was activated.

“I can increase the voltage next time.” She informed. “You’ve nothing to be scared of these force fields are more than capable of keeping these creatures at bay.”

I didn’t have much of a choice, either I go willingly, or she zapped me until I fell unconscious and dragged me to my cell.

“The inside of the force field will adjust its temperature automatically for your optimal preservation. You can access lighting on this panel here.” Sif placed her hand on the only solid wall in the cell and a small screen appeared. “In the morning a list of meals will be provided on screen for you to chose and a guard will bring them down for you at assigned times.”

“There isn’t a guard down here?”

“There’s no need.”

“What if there’s an emergency or something?”

“In the event of a life-threatening emergency the room will sense your life signs and alert the proper medical staff to assist in saving your life.”

“You guys ever have a power outage?”

“Lyla. You have nothing to worry about. Five years will go by in no time.” She uncuffed me, stepped down from the cell and activated the force field.

The first night was the hardest. I would occasionally tap the force field to make sure it was still active. The guy…or girl…whatever it was across from me looked like one of those stick bugs with 6 eyes, wearing what looked like an aviator uniform. It kept clicking at me and I couldn’t tell if it was being vulgar or making a threat. The bed wasn’t too bad, and I got to keep my clothes. I’d have rather slept naked, but my favorite Nirvana shirt and black jeggings weren’t too uncomfortable. It was all I really had left of home. I tucked my red chuck Taylor’s under the bed and closed my eyes, finally falling asleep.

Like she said, the next morning I woke to beeping. There was a message on the panel with a list of meals for the day. I’m not a picky eater so I just picked what sounded like it might be good. Hoping it wouldn’t still be alive and moving when it got to me.

It didn’t take long for me to get stir crazy. I jumped on the bed for a bit while singing “Teen Spirit”. I got so carried away I didn’t see anyone come in until I heard him clap. My foot just barely missed the side of the bed on my landing and I fell on my back.

“You’re quite the performer.” Said Loki. “So you’re the thief that stole the Eye of Eden?”

“I didn’t steal it.”

“So how is it you came about possessing it?”

“I stole it from someone who got it from someone who stole it.”

Loki had an amused look on his face. “How do you like your new living arrangements?”

“Is that a trick question?”

“I’ve been in your place before.”

“Then you should know.”

The stick bug alien started clicking again and Loki laughed.

“You understand that thing?”

“That thing said your singing is comparable to a dying Rapskin Cat, they’re ugly little creatures like your Earth hippos, only they have hair and sharp claws.”

“Why are you here?”

“I have a proposition for you. One that I believe we could both benefit.”

“And what’s that?”

“You could either spend the next 5 years in here alone or working through your sentence as my servant girl.”

“I’ll pass.” I was not about to spend 5 years cleaning some Asgardians underwear and cooking them dinner.

“This is the first and final offer.”

Two Asgardian guards walked down a bulbous blob of tentacles with taser spears and put him in the cell right next to mine.

“Oh, good, they brought him back. He has managed to break through the force field twice already. Well, I’ll be on my way.”

“W-Wait! I’ll do it...” Judge me if you want, but the though of that thing breaking out of its cell and eating me while I slept made washing underwear sound like a no brainer of a decision.

Loki had already spoken to Odin about it. Apparently, he too felt like the sentencing was harsh. I didn’t steal the necklace from Asgard, I just happened to be the one who possessed it at the time it was found, before then I had never been on Asgard. However, the fact that I still stole it demanded some kind of punishment. He unlocked the force field and cuffed me again just before putting his hand on the back of my neck. I felt a sharp pinch and felt a metal implant at the base of my hairline.

“Just a precaution.” I followed him outside where he helped me onto a horse just before mounting it himself. He didn’t live in the palace, his home was in the nearby tree line. It was awkward with him riding behind me. I tried not to, but I kept sliding closer and closer into his lap with every trot, feeling his groin grind against me a few times.

It was a beautiful home, not exactly what I expected. We walked inside and he removed the cuffs while he showed me around. The ceilings were tall and the staircase to the upstairs level was spiral. I always wanted one of those as a kid. I was relieved to find his home in good shape, but that didn’t last long. Loki held up his hand and removed the façade that cloaked the real home. It was still beautiful, minus they layers of dirt and cobwebs, and abandonment.

“I was gone for awhile.” He said while giving me a tour. The last room was my sleeping quarters, a dusty ass room, with a dusty ass bed, but a pretty good view of a nearby stream. “I’ll leave you to get started.”

He walked out of the room and returned a moment later. “Your clothing isnt going to work.”

“What’s wrong with…” I didn’t get to finish. He touched my shoulders and a white gown covered my body.

“Not what I was thinking.” He transformed my clothing once more. I looked like Princess Fucking Leia when she was with Jabba the Hut

“I am not wearing this!” I looked down at a green and gold bustier with a matching skirt that was split up to the hip on both sides. He made a minor adjustment and turned the bustier into a corset.

“There we go, happy now?”

He had a cocky little smirk on his face. I thought it best to keep my mouth shut in the event he decided to get rid of all my clothing.

“What did I get myself into…” I muttered as I started to clean. I didn’t finish until just before dinner. Loki went to the castle to dine and brought me something back. He warned me that if I tried to leave the implant in my neck would zap me unconscious and he’d send me back to my cell.

Odin would throw these grand feasts in the Hall of Heroes from time to time and one day Loki decided to bring me. I was instructed to clear his plates from the table as he ate and refill any wine he drank.

“How are things going serving my son, my dear?”

“Fine...your majesty.” I didn’t know how to address him.

“I find it strange of you to ask for a servant Loki. After all these years of living alone.”

“It shows…” I mumbled. Loki heard and delivered a small shock to my neck.

“What was that?” Odin asked.

“His clothes…He must have gotten tired of dealing with them all.”

Odin chuckled. “He always liked to keep up appearances.”

“One must always look his best.” Smiled Loki.

“I have so many stories of Loki and Thor as children.”

“Why not tell one?” I urged. I wanted to embarrass him as payback for shocking me.

“Maybe just one…”

“Father tell of the time you found Loki in your chambers trying to move your might hammer in full flesh.” Said Thor.

Odin laughed. “He had to of been about 3 at the time.”

I could see his face starting to turn flush with embarrassment. He zapped me once more.

“Ouch.” I grabbed the back of my neck.

“My dear, is everything alright?” Asked Odin.

“She has been having terrible headaches since her arrival father.” I gave Loki a glare as he excused himself from the table. “I think maybe it is time I got her to bed to rest.”

“Yea, please do. I don’t want to send her back at the end of her time half alive.” Joked Odin.

“To my chambers, now.” Loki demanded once we got back.

“Your chambers?” I scoffed.

“Do it.”

I stomped up the spiral staircase to his room. Had I known he was going to be so uptight about everything I would have probably taken my chances with the big ball of tentacles. He walked in behind me a few minutes later.

“For a God who likes to play tricks on people you sure can’t take a joke.”

“Hands.” He demanded while holding up the cuffs.

“What? You’re taking me back?”

He adjusted the intensity of the magnetic field on the cuffs. I was forcefully drawn backwards across the bed as the magnetized cuff locked onto a large metal plate in the headboard. I tried to pull it away, but the magnet was too strong. I looked at Loki who removed his cloak and tossed it on a chair near the window before removing his top.

“What are you doing?” I became apprehensive as he climbed onto the bed towards me.

“Something I have wanted to do since you arrived…teach you a lesson.” He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist as he pressed himself against me. “You have an issue with authority…”

“Loki…” My voice came only as a whimper as he penetrated my body. I was surprised and somewhat embarrassed. Obviously for him to slid in so easily I was a little aroused, and to be honest I thought he was kind of cute. Maybe that was the real reason I agreed to go with him in the first place. He gripped my thighs and pulled my hips into his with each thrust. I tried my hardest to not give in.

“Stop fighting it.” He ordered. I did as he asked. I can’t remember a time I came so quickly. Loki pulled out and came between my legs. He brushed his long black hair out of his face and got dressed once more.

“I’ll be back a little later.”

“Where are you going? You’re not going to just leave me here to lay in your mess!”

“That is not all mine, sweetheart.”

It was about 10 minutes after he left that I tried my luck at picking an Asgardian lock. It took me about 30 minutes to disable the damn cuffs with a bobby pin, but I freed myself just as he came riding back on his horse. As soon as he opened the door, I punch him in the stomach and flipped him onto his back just before slapping the cuffs on him. When your dad is a cop, he makes sure his girls could handle themselves.

“And what do you plan on doing now?” He laughed.

“There’s not much I can do is there? Either I stay here with you or I go back to the prison.”

“We both know that you favor one option over the other.” He smirked. I couldn’t figure out why he looked so smug until I realized I had cuffed his doppelganger. I felt a presence behind me and turned to find the real one who grabbed my arms and pushed me against the wall. “From the moment you knew what I had planned to the second I was inside of you not once did you tell me to stop.” He slid his hand up my thigh and between my legs. His lips were so close to mine but didn’t touch.

“Go and bathe. I may decide on seconds later.”

“And if I resist?”

Loki grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I wanted him to take me again…

Loki didn’t have much going on to my knowledge, he was usually gone for a few hours in the morning and in the evening, occasionally we went to Asgard during the feasts hosted by Odin. I never asked where he went, I didn’t really care. While he was gone, I kept myself busy. He had quite the library and there were so many books of magic and alien races to keep me distracted.

I didn’t know how I felt after that night in his room. He never came back for seconds and I was kind of disappointed after a few weeks of him not paying me much mind. I was soaking in the tub one night after I cleaned the kitchen. I enjoyed that moment to myself more than any other because the tub was next to a window that looked out into the woods. Asgard had two moons and I loved watching them hang in the night sky.

They say the moon can have an effect on the behaviors of animals. Maybe being on Asgard had that same effect on me. As I relaxed under the warm water, I rubbed my fingers across my abdomen, mystified by the soft light coming through the window. I gently caressed myself between my legs switching to small circular motions around my clit, teasing myself, wanting more.

I didn’t hear him enter. His touch startled me as his fingertips broke the surface of the water and caressed my hand. My eyes shot open as I reached for the sides of the tub ready to jump out. He had left just after dinner and I hadn’t expected him back from the woods so soon.

“Relax…” Loki placed a soft hand on my shoulder as I eased back down into the tub. “I haven’t been a very gracious host.”

“I’m not your guest, I’m a prisoner...how gracious should I expect you to be?”

“Gracious enough to know you have needs, just like every living creature…Desires…” He slid his fingers inside me, and my fingers curled around the edge of the tub. “You’re resisting me again…”

“Never…” I moaned. He rubbed his fingers against my G-Spot. I could feel my breathing getting heavier the closer I got to climaxing. “Why are you doing this to me?” I plead.

“Because you bring out a desire in me that no one else can fulfill. There are things I want to do to your body, things that you would let me do to your body, because we find pleasure in things others don’t.”

He slid his finger out just short of me climaxing. I looked at him hot and heavy as he stood to his feet. “Why…why did you stop?” I felt like a junkie begging for a fix.

“I’ll leave you to finish what you started.” He was teasing me, and I wasn’t in the mood. Loki stood up beside the tub and I grabbed his belt. Taking him by surprise. I unfastened his pants and pulled out his dick. He took a step backwards, but I pulled him by his belt closer to the tub licking the tip before wrapping my lips around it as I stroked him. I heard him exhale as he gave into my demands. Two could play that game.

The closer her got to cuming the stiffer he got. Loki placed his hand on my head as the urge to cum intensified. I smacked it away and slid my lips off.

“So that’s how this is going to go?” He leaned over as his erection throbbed for more. I licked my lips seductively as I laid back against the side of the tub and opened my legs. Loki had met his match…

I stroked his shaft until he made me cum and then I returned the favor.

“Ohh…” I heard him mutter as I took as much length in my mouth as I could. It had been awhile since I had actually given a blowjob but based on his moans, I could tell I still had it. I turned around in the tub and rested the back of my head on the side taking his balls in my mouth while I stroked him. I don’t think it was something he had ever had done before, but he came shortly after I started on my breast.

He didn’t say anything afterwards. He just caressed my cheek and left. I rinsed off before getting out wondering if it would be another few weeks before we touched again.

This…fling…that was going on between me and Loki intensified. More often than not he was the aggressor. I was in the kitchen getting him something for lunch when he came downstairs and had me instead. He lifted me onto the counter and spread my legs plunging his tongue between my lower lips and tasting what I had to offer. As time passed, I became curious about me and him. Not once had he ever kissed me and every time my lips neared his he’d turn away slightly.

I had a year down and four more to go. It was a warm night on Asgard, and Loki had once again found his way to my room. I lay naked under the sheets, ever prepared for his visits. He ran his fingers down my back and followed with a few kisses.

“I know you’re not asleep.”

“It wouldn’t stop you if I was.” I smiled.

“I often wonder what it is you dream about that gets you so wet. Is it me?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

He rolled me onto my stomach, laid across my back, and pulled my hair back slightly. “Must you always tease me?”

When he came to my room, he was more passionate than dominant. His strokes were softer at times and he seemed to pace himself. He pulled out and came on my ass this time and used the bed sheet to wipe me down. Loki often lingered in my bed afterwards waiting for me to drift off. I think there was a sense of pride in knowing he helped tired me out before bed.

Loki had wrapped his arms around me and peeked over my shoulder to find I was still awake.

“Loki…can I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything, but that doesn’t mean I’ll give you an answer.”

“For a year now, we’ve been lusting and teasing and fucking but not once have you ever kissed me…”

“My lips have more than kissed you…”

“On the lips.” I specified. He grew silent. I gave him a minute to answer but he got up and left to his chambers with no response.

For the next week all I got from him was silence. I didn’t understand what was wrong. I just asked a question. Then one night he finally gave me an answer.

“You’re coming with me.” He said while walking down the stairs.

I was just getting a drink of water. “Where?”

He gave me an exhausted look and I decided to just go with it.

I mounted a horse separate from his and followed him into the woods. We came to a clearing down by the river where stones had been arranged into a circle. He dismounted and I followed suit. 

“Loki, what is this place?”

“My mother was raised by witches. She used to bring me here when I was young and wild. She told me here is where I find answers.”

I pulled my shawl around my shoulders as a small breeze blew by.

“Here is where you will get yours.” He turned to me almost shyly and reached out his hand to me. “I was taught at an early age that to share something as delicate as a kiss with someone was to share ones soul…I have wanted to share your lips ever since I laid eyes on you and the desire grows stronger every day…But to kiss you would be…to admit…”

“Weakness?”

“Love.” He confessed.

“Why is that such a bad thing?”

“Because you are not Asgardian and eventually you will be sent back to Earth.”

“Do you?”

“What?”

“Love me?”

He turned to look at the water and once again left me waiting for a response.

“You said you brought me here for answers, Loki. I’m waiting. Am I just some plaything you use to act out your kinky fantasies with or am I something more?”

He stood as though my words were silent. Another breeze blew by and I was done waiting. I turned to walk back to my horse. He stopped me. Grabbing my arm and pulling me back he wrapped his arms tightly around me and kissed me. At first it was lip to lip and then his hand gently tugged at my chin, opening my mouth to his curious tongue. I melted into his arms.

We rode back to the house, our clothing, once inside, led a trail up to his chambers. Our bodies were sweaty, lubricating our skin as we grinded against each other.

“What if I asked you to stay?” Loki slowed his strokes for me to answer.

“Here? On Asgard?” I rolled him onto his back and mounted him.

“No, the night.” He said sarcastically. I twisted his nipple just enough to get my point across that it was not needed.

“What would your father say?”

“There’s nothing he can say if we’re married.”

“Married? You just told me an hour ago you love me and now your proposing?”

“How much longer should we go before you say ‘yes’?” He thrusts his hips into me breaking my concentration.

“Marriage is for a life-time…”

“That’s easier said than done for you. I still be alive long after you die.”

I climb off him, my desire suddenly gone.

“What? Did I say something to upset you?”

“I don’t know…”

“You’ve said it yourself, there’s nothing for you back on Earth. You love it here…with me.”

He was right. I loved Asgard, it was beautiful, and I didn’t want to go back home to a dad who thought his daughter was not only a junkie, but a planetary felon.

“Let’s do it.” I said without any second though. He pulled me back into his arms and kissed me.

“I’ll send for someone tomorrow morning.” He pulled the hair clip out of my hair tossed it between his hands in front of me.

“A trick of yours?” I asked just before it disappeared.

“Close your hands.” I did as he asked and he placed his hands over mine. “Now open.”

I opened my hands to find them empty. “I liked that hair clip.” I was so focused on seeing it appear in my hands that I was even more surprised to see the ring on my finger. I rotated my hand, palm down and found an antique styled ring with a deep green emerald in the center. “Loki…”

“I love how my named rolls off your lips.” He kissed my shoulder and cupped my breast. “But I love it even better when you scream it from the tops of your lungs.”

The next morning my nerves were definitely getting the best of me. Loki rode to the city and spoke to a Priest of sorts to see about having us wed. My hands were sweating and I felt dizzy until he returned. We went into the woods, down by the river where he first admitted he loved me. He transformed my clothing once more into a white wedding gown. It was exactly like I would have imagined some fairy tale princess wearing. An all white gown with a beaded corset, long train, and sheer veil.

In a matter of minutes, I was Mrs. Loki Laufeyson. He removed the veil from my face and kissed me. We both turned at the sound of a hand clap coming from behind a tree.

“Loki, brother, how on Asgard are you going to have a wedding without inviting your dear old brother?” Thor revealed himself.

“What are you doing here?” Questioned Loki.

“Me? You’re the one in the woods getting married.”

“How did you know about this?” Loki was annoyed that our secret was out. We had planned to tell Odin before I was sent back to Earth. By then, enough time will have lapsed that he wouldn’t be able to overrule the validity of our union.

“Never mind that. I brought the two of you something.” Thor handed Loki a very nice bottle of wine. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thank you, brother.” Thor and Loki had their fair share of fights, but over the last decade they had healed a lot of the wounds caused by their ego driven rivalries.

“I had to see it for myself and now that I have, I bid you two a happy honeymoon, although it won’t be to some far-off land considering your bride is still a prisoner of Asgard.” Joked Thor.

“Not just of Asgard…” He whispered while smacking my ass.

He carried me through the doorway and upstairs to what was now our room.

“I have something for you and me to enjoy.”

“What is it?” I asked eagerly.

“You’ll see. But first you must get on the bed, legs spread wide.” I did as he asked. He tied my hands above my head and secured my legs to either corner of the bed post. Loki opened a box and pulled out a metal triangle and places it between my legs over my labia, he pressed a button and it suctioned securely to my skin.

“What is that?”

“You’ll see.” He teased climbing on the bed next to me. He pressed a button and a small vibration could be felt through the device. I giggled excitedly.

“I think this was made more for me than for you.”

Loki cranked it up a few more times and I began to lose my mind. He watched my nipples harden and my body shake at the sensation. He climbed onto me and rubbed his thumb across my lips. I flicked my tongue out and licked it slowly. He leaned over and put his cock on my face. I cuddled it against my cheek and licked it from his balls to the tip of the head.

He increased the intensity for a second on the device and I screamed passionately.

“Ah, ah…You keep making noises like that and I’m going to have to turn it off.”

“I can think of another way to keep me quiet.”

He smiled and grabbed my mouth, opening it wide as he slid himself in deep. He worked his way around for a minute stretching out my throat in the process. He turned the vibrator on again as he fucked my face slowly. I don’t know what was more of a turn on, the stimulation to my clit, or sucking his dick.

I came multiple times before he did. He kept working his way around my mouth and I was starting to wonder if he would ever cum. I tried to ask if it felt okay, but he took up the space in my mouth.

“I can’t hear you.” He said with a smirk sliding into my throat a few more times before unloading into my mouth. “Was that what you were waiting for?”

I nodded and he slowly pulled out.

Loki was actually a really great husband. Aside from our sexual kinks we had much more in common than we realized. He was also very thoughtful and compassionate. On several occasions he planned picnics for us by the river and brought flowers from the castle garden to surprise me. I worried Odin would learn of our marriage and have us separated, but Loki assured me that after 30 days he had no authority to undermine a marriage.

I didn’t like keeping it a secret, although Thor was aware. Odin’s first impression of me was being a thief, I didn’t want his second to be a liar. We agreed that during the next feast we would let him know and announce our union publicly.

Mooglir were large alien traders who traded all kinds of goods to planets in the galaxy, they stood about 8 feet tall, had fat hammer head shark-like heads with four eyes, a wide mouth with no teeth and their dense bodies were covered in a dry, sandpapery blue skin. Mog was one who frequently traveled to Asgard to trade wine to Odin. They had a good trade relationship and his route often brought him to Asgard during the festival of lights. This was the first time Loki had invited me to go, not as a servant, but as a guest. The Asgardian festival lasted two days and primarily consisted of eating and drinking heavily, as did most of their celebrations, but on the last day of the festival everyone was given a paper lantern. The lanterns were released at night to symbolize the unity of Asgard. Loki placed his hands on mine while holding the lantern and blew onto the candle, magically igniting it. It floated into the air rising high with the others until we lost sight.

“Let us all give thanks for all that we have and drink to those who have sacrificed so much in the name of Asgard.” Said Odin, inviting everyone into the festival hall. “Loki, my boy, I see you have decided to come out from under your rock and join us this evening. It has been a while since I’ve seen you.”

“I’ve been busying about.”

“I see you brought Lyla to the festival.” He looked slightly surprised by my being there.

“She has been exhibiting good behavior,” Smirked Loki. “I thought a reward was in order.”

I blushed at the hidden innuendo.

“What is Lyla creature? Surely not Asgardian.” Mog looked me over curiously.

“She is human Mog, a female. Have you never seen one?” Questioned Odin.

“What is their purpose?”

“They’ve many…” Said Loki slyly. I elbowed him discretely wanting him to stop joking around and tell his father about our marriage.

“Well my dear, enjoy the festival. I’m sure there is nothing on Earth like it.” Odin dismissed himself with Mog and a funky little alien being that looked more like the ones you see on television. He had a large head and thin body that looked slimy like a salamander. Loki grabbed my hand and asked me to dance.

“I don’t think I can dance to this music.” I admitted.

“Just follow my lead.” He smiled. I loved when he smiled. I always had a thing for guys with dark hair and light-colored eyes, but the blue in his were so clear, it’s no wonder people fell for his tricks. I did as he said and quickly picked up the steps. I rested my head on his chest as we danced. Thor raised his glass and winked at me and Loki. At least someone knew of our romance.

We rode home and the whole time I could feel him lusting for me. Pulling me against his lap as I bounced in the saddle. I wasn’t as horny as he was. We had spent most of the night in the festival hall and never did he speak to Odin of our marriage. He went to help me down from the horse, but I ignored his offer.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, but I just kept walking into the house. I opened the door to find his doppelganger trying to stop me. “Lyla…”

“What do you think?” I turned to the original. “I thought you were going to tell Odin, I thought you wanted me to stay here on Asgard with you.”

“I do, sweetheart. I do.” He pled.

“Your actions speak louder than your words.” 

He pulled me closer and I turned away. “I can tell how much it means to you, but your defiance is only making it harder for me to go back.”

“You wouldn’t have to go if you did what you said you were going to do the first time.”

“Upstairs, now.” He growled. I had gotten him more worked up than I intended. I thought if I made him feel bad about not telling Odin he would immediately go back to speak to him. Instead, I ignored the fact that he was already lusting for me and my rebelliousness made it even worse. After sex would have been a better time to discuss the matter.

He transformed my festival gown into a black leather teddy that hugged my waist, cupped my breast, and had a hole for easy access between the legs. He pulled my arms behind my back and restrained them with some rope we kept in the room for obvious reasons.

“You are behaving very badly right now.” He tightened the rope as he knotted it, turning me on. “On your knees.” He ordered. I knelt down in front of the window and faced him as he sat on the bed and pulled out his cock. “You know what to do.”

I licked his shaft like a popsicle melting in the sun, sucking on the sides just before putting the whole thing in my mouth and sucking up the flavor. I bobbed my head in his lap until I tired of it.

“I didn’t tell you to stop.” Loki grabbed my shoulders raised me up before binding my legs together and pushing me onto the bed. He rolled me onto my back and pulled my head to the edge while he stood over me. “Say Ah.”

I opened my mouth and he stuffed his balls in. He must have been really loaded because I felt like a chipmunk. He massaged my breast, rubbing his thumbs over my hard nipples that pressed against my outfit. He held my head up giving him more room to slide some of his cock between my tits as I massaged his balls with my tongue.

“So many places to explore…” Loki could see how aroused I was getting. The space between my thighs was starting to glisten.

He had me roll on my stomach and lay in the middle of the bed. He got behind me and entered my body. I could feel my juices dripping as he stroked my insides. He laid across my back. “You’re making a mess.”

I thought he was going to cum on my ass when he pulled out, but he was still holding strong. He squeezed my ass as he slowly rubbed his dick between my cheeks.

“Only one more place to explore…I’ll be gentle…” He eased his cock into my ass. We had done anal on occasion, but it was still better for him to take it slow. I moaned the further he got until he was finally in. Every inch of his cock resided in my ass where he patiently waited. “Stop tensing up, it’s tight enough.”

“You’re so deep.” I moaned. He backed out a bit and pushed in some more.

“I think you need a distraction.”

I caught the shadow of someone in my eye and looked up to find his clone, nude, climbing onto the bed in front of me. It too had an erection. He pulled at the sides of my mouth and slid inside. His trick worked. I wanted so badly to satisfy the cock in front of me that I wasn’t as worried about the one in my ass. Loki could tell I came. My body became tense again and the glistening wetness that was between my legs was starting to run down my thighs.

“I’m going to blow my load so far up your ass you will be full for days.” He said.

“I’m going to blow so far down your throat, days will turn to weeks.” Said his doppelganger. I began to worry a bit. I wasn’t sure if it was a Loki thing or and Asgardian thing, but Loki didn’t cum a normal amount. Loki’s load was more of a “Supersize” order you would make when you want a LOT of fries from MacDonalds. And now there were two.

He rammed his cock deep into my ass while the other grinded his into my throat. I pulled back wanting to tell them it might not be a good idea, but I was tied so tightly I could barely move more than my head.

“I think she’s trying to say something.” Said the clone.

“If it’s important she can tell us when we’re done.” He ejaculated, filling me like a water balloon while he gripped my ass cheeks. His double pulled on my eyelids and looked into my eyes as he pounded into my face. My eyes rolled as his cock throbbed, unloading his warm cum down my throat without telling me. I thought I was going to choke there was so much.

“There you go, every…last…drop…” He smirked. I laid there for a moment waiting for him to ease out of my mouth. “I want to play with her more often. Did you still have something to say?”

I shook my head and the original eased out of my ass.

“She still has good suction.” Taunted his double.

Loki snapped and the copy disappeared.

“That is definitely one of my more sinister sides.” He said rolling me onto my back again. “I think you enjoyed two of me more than one.”

The center of the bed was soaked.

“How are you feeling?” Loki unzipped my leather attire freeing my breast and placing his hand on my stomach. “Full?”

“And satisfied.” I added.

He walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

“You’re not going to leave me like this again are you?”

“No.” He said walking back into the room. “Although, I’d like to see you escape from those restraints.”

He untied me and we both got into the shower. He wrapped his arms around me rested his head on mine. “I didn’t hurt you too much did I?”

“I know you would never hurt me.”

“And you know that with you I will never lie. Which is why I am going to go to the castle now and telling my father about us.”

“It’s late. Why not wait until the morning?” I was physically exhausted, and he could tell.

“Get some sleep. I fear I over worked your body for one night.” He kissed me and stepped out of the shower. I got out shortly after and watched from our bedroom balcony in my white gown, that looked like spiderwebs on my skin, as he rode back towards Asgard.

I walked downstairs to put a book back in the library before bed. I was halfway down the spiral staircase when I saw Mog standing in our living room.

“What are you doing here?” Loki would have said something if he let him in. For God’s sake I was practically wearing nothing as sheer as my gown was.

“I saw you in the window. You have many uses.” He grunted.

I didn’t like the look on his face or his creepy smile. I started back up the steps. His enormous body couldn’t move that fast. Unfortunately, I forgot about his slimy friend who had already found his ways on the stairs behind me. I turned back towards Mog and the slim ball wrapped his tentacle like arms around me.

“Let go of me!” I struggled to get free, but his arms were looped several times around mine like some kind of Stretch Armstrong. Mog grabbed my leg and injected me with something that knocked me out in seconds.

Loki found his father with Thor in the Hall of Heros.

“Father…There is something I must speak to you about.”

“I know.”

“You…know?” Loki looked at Thor who shook his head.

“No, your brother didn’t tell me.”

“What exactly is it that you…know?”

“That you and Lyla are wed.”

Loki was a little confused. “How exactly did you find out?”

“Really, Loki? You think I, Odin, your father, wouldn’t find out that my son secretly wed in the woods?”

“Why…why didn’t you say anything?”

“The question is why didn’t you?”

“I wasn’t sure if you would approve.”

“Approve? Do you love her? And I mean, actually LOVE, Loki, not some little spell that you’ve casted.”

“Yes, father I do, and I ask that she remains here on Asgard.”

Odin looked at him and then at Thor. A beeping noise started coming from a device in Loki’s pocket.

“What is that?” Asked Odin.

“Oh, it’s a monitoring device for Lyla to make sure she doesn’t get into any trouble.”

“You’re spying on your wife?” Questioned Thor.

“No. I put it on her when she first arrived at my home to make sure she didn’t try anything sneaky and I just haven’t removed it.”

“You’ve been married to the girl for over a month, brother.”

“It’s fine, I’ll disconnect it when I get home. She’ll get a little shock momentarily and she’ll stop whatever it is she’s up to.”

Thor looked at Odin who crossed his arms. The beeping kept going.

“Something’s not right.” Loki headed out and Thor accompanied him back to the house.

The door was open and inside was quiet.

“Lyla?” He called while running upstairs.

Thor looked around at the large muddy prints that had been tracked in through the garden. Loki came back downstairs and stuck his hand in the slimy ooze that covered the rail.

“These are not Asgardian footprints.” Pointed out Thor.

“They’re Mooglir.” Said Loki, running out to his horse. He and Thor rode as fast as they could to the shipping dock, but they were too late. Mog’s ship took off as soon as they reached the city.

“Nooooo!” Yelled Loki.

“Go to Heimdall, find out where they are heading. I will tell father and meet you with a ship.” Instructed Thor. The last time he saw Loki look so distressed was after their mother had died.

The sudden turbulence woke me. I don’t know how long I was out. Just that when I opened my eyes, I was strapped down to a table with a light shinning above me. It was like the start of every alien abduction story.

“Where am I?” I demanded to know.

Mog walked over with a jar of bugs and shook a few into his mouth like a bag of Lays. I thought I was going to throw up everything Loki’s clone had me swallow. He didn’t say anything, he just walked over to a table and grabbed a rusty pair of sheers and began cutting up the length of my gown.

“You said you saw me…when?”

“In the window. Loki said you had many purposes.”

“You saw us having sex?”

“Yes, many purposes.”

He was starting to get on my nerves with his interest in “purposes”.

“I am not just for sex!” I thrashed about scared of what he was planning to do. He moved the light down to my face and opened my mouth. I snapped my teeth at him and he jumped back. Mog walked back over to the table and grabbed a metal clamp that held my mouth open while he looked around inside it. Next, he examined my breast. Poking them with his fat fingers. They were the size of beer cans and rough. He pressed them together and watched them fall back flat onto my chest before tickling my nipples to see their reaction.

“Hmmm…tiny…”

Now I’m not packing any double cups, but I am definitely not a member of the itty-bitty titty committee either and I didn’t like having some alien who had no idea what a human female was telling me I had small boobs.

“Soft…” Mog felt over my stomach down to my legs and then moved the light between them. “Hmm…”

He poked his finger at the opening of my lips a couple of times before pushing one inside.

“Stop!” I tried to scream, but the clamp was still fixated on my mouth. He placed another finger in my ass and I thought I was going to die. The pain was excruciating. His fingers were large and there was no lubrication on his dry scaly skin. “Stop it please!”

“LET HER GO!” Loki entered the room with a staff pointed Mog.

Mog removed his fingers and held up his hands. Loki casted a spell that knocked him off his feet and unconscious onto the floor of the ship.

“Are you okay?” Loki ran over to me and started to unfasten me from the table. “What is that?” He asked, taking notice of the clamp holding my mouth open. I removed it and wrapped my arms around him.

“You came for me…”

“Of course, I did, you’re my wife.” He watched me toss the clamp to the side. “Wait a minute that could be quite useful.” He joked. I punched him in his shoulder.

“Help me down.” He helped me off of the table, but I was too weak to stand. I think it was a combination of the drug he used to knock me out and the pain radiating between my legs from Mog. Loki heard Thor coming down the hall and quickly transformed my dissected white gown into a black silk one for more decency. “I’ll carry you back to the ship.”

Loki carried me as we followed Thor back to the Asgardian ship.

“What about the other one?”  
“Kiel? The slimy one?” Asked Thor. “He’s been dealt with. Apparently, Mog thought he could use you for profit. Kind of like some kind of concubine.”

“I wonder where he got that idea.” I gave Loki a look and he just smirked. When we got back to Asgard they took me to the castle where nurses looked after me for a few days. There was no major damage done, except emotional.

Loki stayed by my side in the castle and when the nurses gave me the clear to leave Odin showed up.

“My son told me about you and him.”

I looked at Loki nervously, scared he would send me back to Earth, immediately.

“I love him…your majesty…”

“My dear, you may now address me as father.” He smiled. “I would like to formally welcome you to the family.”

The ride home on the horse wasn’t as bad as I thought. It felt good to be wrapped in Loki’s arms again. All I wanted to be was wrapped up with him, our arms and legs entangled in passion. He went upstairs and ran me a bath. I found him laying on the bed reading a book when I got out. He patted the bed beside him.

“How did you know it was Mog?”

“How could I not? That mammoth pile of flesh tore up the whole flower bed and tracked it in.” I climbed on top of him and he put his book down on the nightstand. “For a second I thought I had lost you.”

“I was so scared, Loki…”

He sat up and wrapped his arms around me until I relaxed. I was home, back where I needed to be. I kissed his neck and nibbled at his ear.

“I don’t want you to think this has to happen now.” He moaned when I reached down between his legs. “I can wait until you’re ready.”

I was ready and knew exactly what I wanted to do. Loki had no idea the magic I had been studying in his books. I reached my hands towards the nightstand where he had laid the ropes form the night I was abducted. They floated over to the bed post and tethered themselves before finding his wrists and tying him down.

“How did you…?” He asked while looking at me impressed.

“I’ve been doing a little studying.” I slid off his pants and massaged his dick with my hands to make sure he was good and hard before sliding down on him. I was a little nervous at first, unsure if I would have flash backs of Mog, but I didn’t. Only memories of us, in the bathroom, in the kitchen, by the river, wherever the moment struck us.

I should have known the restraints wouldn’t last long considering he was much more skilled in magic than me. I was so in the zone while riding him that I didn’t notice he was free. His hands caressed my skin so delicately as he rolled me over and parted my legs.

“Does it still hurt?” He kissed the insides of my legs. And slid his tongue into my core. I’m sure he heard me whimper because he did it again. He parted my legs and penetrated me, working his hips into mine, leaving nothing untouched inside.

“More…” I moaned. Loki watched me with his icy blue eyes as I came, screaming his name with excitement as my body tightened against his erection. He couldn’t hold it any longer and held his position filling my insides with his seeds.

“You didn’t pull out…” I wasn’t sure if he was caught up in the moment or knew what he had done. “You came…inside me…”

“I know.” He said with a smile.

“What if…”

“If it happens it happens…” He rubbed his hand on my stomach. “We’ll just be needing to add a sex dungeon of our own if it does. We don’t want the little halfling knowing what mommy and daddy do when he’s sleeping.” He smirked.

THE END


End file.
